Glad You Came
by tinylilcreature
Summary: Gail swallows her pride and makes up with Holly. Takes place after 5x06. Total mushy gushy Nicholas Sparks stuff.


**A/N: I'm pretty much hooked on these two right now. Think I speak for everyone when I say they need to hug it out and make up already! Which will be soon! Whoo-Hoo! Also hooked on Ed Sheeran's music. SO why not throw him in there as well haha. First fanfic EVER. Take pity on me.**

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been sitting in her car…with her eyes locked toward Holly's front door.

It's been weeks since the incident with Lisa at the Penny and Gail tried to forget. She tried _damn _hard, but after the recent events with Sophie…she really couldn't stand it anymore.

She wasn't sure what was about to happen…she actually wasn't sure about much of anything, but she knew this had to end. The hurt from Holly's words…the strangulation of her own insecurities…and the fear of letting someone get too close was causing her to suffocate.

She looked down at her lap, and took one deep breath and exhaled. She got over her pride and brushed the sweat from her palms on her jeans. She pushed the driver door open urgently and made her way to Holly's door.

After a few hesitant knocks, Gail and Holly found themselves standing in the doorway, just staring at each other.

"Can I come in?" Gail finally let out.

Holly nodded quickly and led them into the living room.

"Um…I was just reading by the fire. Do you…uh…want some tea…or something?" She asked desperately trying to start a conversation.

"No," Gail sighed. She gulped and turned to face Holly, "I only want you."

Holly was frozen in place after hearing Gail's confession.

"I was hurt…and I lashed out at you before I even gave you a chance to explain. I'm sorry," she said as her eyes started to glisten.

Holly finally closed the distance between them and took Gail's hands into hers.

"Don't be sorry. _I'm_ sorry. For not defending you, for letting you think that I was _just_ having fun. It's so much more than that. _You_ mean so much more to me than that. _Believe me…_ I-I should've run after you..."

Gail let out a short, amused laugh. "We both know I'm not the easiest person to approach…"

Holly huffed and nodded in agreement. "No, you're not, but I still should've tried. I tried calling though…but you weren't answering so I figured I'd give you some space."

Gail suddenly felt the guilt rush over her. She dropped Holly's hands and turned away. "I know. I wanted to talk. I just…I couldn't…" She struggled to find the words. "…I didn't know if I could let you see me so…weak. I thought I could hide behind my work, but that's ripping me apart too." She began to pace around, running her hands through her short locks. "I'm slacking and I can't think straight. I'm…I'm buying ridiculous crap that I don't even want! I think I'm going a little crazy. It's just all these…_feelings…_ how do I…I don't know how to deal with them. "

Holly reached out and grabbed Gail by the arm, moving closer toward her. She lifted Gail's chin and tilted her head to meet her eyes…those sad piercing blue eyes. "You don't have to do it alone…let me be here for you. We can figure it out together."

Gail wrapped her arms around Holly's neck and pulled her into a tight embrace, burying her face into the crook of her neck.

Holly smiled and rested her head against hers."So you want to tell me what's been going on at work?"

"I bought Oliver antlers."

Holly burst into confused laughter. "What? Antlers?!"

"…I think they're candlestick holders? I don't know," Gail mumbled.

"Anything else?"

Gail's face turned somber and sighed exhaustingly. "Yeah, so much more. Can I tell you about it tomorrow? Right now, I just want to be here. With you."

"Of course," Holly whispered and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

This had to be the _most _relaxing night Gail has had in quite awhile. The quietness of the darkness around them and the glowing light from the fire were enough to make you surrender to its peacefulness.

They lay on the floor near the warmth of the fire, wrapped underneath a cozy quilt. Neither of them was saying much. They just silently watched the gleaming stars through Holly's massive skylight windows.

"I love how they twinkle," Gail shared.

"Did you know that they don't actually twinkle? It just _seems_ like they are because as they pass through the Earth's atmosphere, it deflects the light before it reaches your eyes."

"So. they. don't. twinkle." Gail laughed and shook her head. "Way to ruin it nerd," she added jokingly.

Holly shifted her head ever so slightly and fixed her eyes on Gail's. "Sorry," she said as she smiled.

"Eh, I might forgive you."

She traced her fingertips along Gail's jaw line and caressed her cheek slowly with her thumb. "Might?" She asked so sweetly.

Gail observed Holly's stare patiently and gazed back while marveling at every inch of her face. "Yeah…I'll…think about it…," she replied with a shortness of breath.

They exchanged a few chuckles and bashful giggles and suddenly…the moment became serious. The silliness had dissipated and as Holly looked at Gail endearingly, she grazed her thumb across the smoothness of her bottom lip. Gail shut her eyes momentarily to feel her touch and placed a gentle kiss on it.

As the softness of Ed Sheeran's voice began to play on the stereo…

_We are surrounded by all of these lies  
And people who talk too much  
You got the kind of look in your eyes  
As if no one knows anything but us_

Holly let out a longing sigh and cupped Gail's jaw with one hand, pulling her closer and placed a firm kiss on her lips.

_You look so beautiful in this light  
Your silhouette over me  
The way it brings out the blue in your eyes  
Is the Tenerife Sea_

Their lips fit perfectly together as they matched each other rhythms. Gail nibbled at Holly's lower lip teasingly before sucking on it tenderly. It made Holly shiver with desire and her breaths turned heavy. Gail brushed her hands down the contours of Holly's side, pulling her in closer by the hips. They both felt the never-ending wanting wash over them like a tidal wave as their kiss deepened. _  
_

_Should this be the last thing I see?  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

Holly slowed their pace and pulled back slightly, resting her forehead to Gail's. "I'm glad you came back," she whispered close to her lips.

"Where else would I be..." Gail nuzzled the tip of her nose to Holly's, smiling softly before placing her lips passionately to hers again.

_I'm so in love, so in love  
So in love, love, love, love  
So in love  
_


End file.
